


Little Green Bottles

by neutralgray



Series: Trans* Verse [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Absinthe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralgray/pseuds/neutralgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A subdued evening in a dark hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Green Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: alcohol consumption, sexual content.

The heady tendrils of absinthe have wormed their way into her chest and cooled, leaving her feeling breathless and chilled. Contrasting that, though, is his tongue; he’s tracing it reverently over her skin as if she’s one of his maps needing to be explored. He mouths across her collarbone, dips into her armpit, and glides over a nipple slowly while smoothing one hand over her breast, leaving the other to gently grasp her hipbone. 

Shifting down slightly on the mattress, he brushes his tongue over the faded scars hugging the underside of her breasts; it’s not a pitying caress, but rather serves to remind her of how much he’s come to understand. To appreciate. As he descends along the bed some more, her hand reaches back to grip the headboard firmly, seeking solidity as he continues to soothe her twisted, frenetic anxiety. 

She stays quiet, trying to remain focused, as he runs his fingers along her thighs, spreading them so he can stroke the soft skin in between. He pauses and she knows without looking that he’s still fascinated as her anatomy fills with blood, indicating her physical arousal, but she doesn’t comment. It doesn’t matter with him because he’ll study everyone similarly, regardless of genitalia. She waits as he coats his fingers with a little lube before circling them around her hole while his mouth teases her click, lips encircling the swollen flesh knowingly.

A small sigh emerges from the back of her throat, sounding low and somehow off to her ringing ears but she shuts her eyes and pushes the thought back. There’s a strange disconnect between her mind and body and it’s not entirely a surprise. She’s sensed the darkness lurking around her edges for a while now but hasn’t had the energy to do anything about it. As her abdomen convulses with little pangs of pleasure she’s brought back to the realization that he’s made her come and is now rearranging himself so his head is situated in the side of her neck, body hugging hers closely.

In the silence of her hotel room, she smells like icy flowers and tiredness and he smells like her. A saline wetness coats their cheeks as they both sigh heavily into the darkness in a final expulsion.


End file.
